


In Which Tsuna Wishes He Could Disappear

by lace_agate



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lace_agate/pseuds/lace_agate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpersonal relations in the Vongola base have recently become a whole lot more complicated.  Many pairings implied, some more canon than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Tsuna Wishes He Could Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 and set a couple of years after then-current canon. This fic may have been Jossed since I wrote it; I haven't been keeping up with the series.

Tsuna sometimes wishes he wasn't so acutely aware of the emotions and motivations of others. It would mean he could happily ignore the way interpersonal relations in the Vongola base have recently become a whole lot more complicated. And then he wouldn't have to worry about the reasons for the complications: they're a bunch of hormonal teenagers, and, as Reborn frequently reminds him, it's only natural that, when you put a bunch of hormonal teenagers together through various high-adrenaline situations, the result will be a significant amount of Unresolved Sexual Tension. That was how he said it, too: Tsuna could _hear_ the capital letters.

But he can't ignore it. How can one ignore the way Gokudera and Yamamoto's arguments have taken on a whole new dimension: they still look and sound the same but feel completely different. When Tsuna actually catches himself thinking that they're arguing like an old married couple he knows the situation is dire. And then they have these intense, serious moments that make him feel as if he's intruding on something deeply private. It's not a very comfortable feeling.

But there's also a strange sort of spark between Yamamoto and Hibari, which would be alarming in and of itself but is further complicated by Hibari's treatment of Chrome. Usually he's as aloof to her as to anyone else, but there was the way he rushed to her side in the recent battle against the rogue Cervello, and the way he looks at her with something almost like tenderness - and _tenderness_ and _Hibari_ are words that should never, ever be used in the same sentence. Tsuna once wonders with a morbid curiosity how Mukuro fits into all this, and decides that, really, he doesn't want to know.

Chrome isn't oblivious either: Tsuna has seen the way her eyes follow Hibari - but then Ryohei will show up and she'll blush and look away. Ryohei himself, despite his crush on Kurokawa Hana, also seems at least subconsciously aware of his involvement in this not-quite-triangle. He seems drawn to both Hibari and Chrome: the former, perhaps, because they're utterly dissimilar and yet not so different; the latter because she is everything he is not.

And then there are the girls. Haru and Kyoko, he's realised, might be developing feelings for each other: their friendship has certainly taken on an edge that wasn't there before. On top of that, Chrome admires both of them - although perhaps _admires_ isn't quite the right word. Tsuna tries not to think too much about all this, because that would mean admitting that he finds the idea of them together really, well, _interesting_. And that's despite his own crush on Kyoko.

To further complicate matters, or perhaps to bring them full circle, there's Haru's constant bickering with Gokudera. This seems to stop only when both of them gang up on someone else - usually Lambo, but occasionally also Yamamoto, who finds the whole business hilarious. Yamamoto and Haru have become quite close recently as well, and the implications of all this are _really starting to make Tsuna's head hurt_.

Something else he's become uncomfortably aware of is just how many of his famiglia have feelings for him. Haru's crush has been obvious for a while, and he's beginning to think Kyoko might like him as well (he hopes so). He knows Chrome is attracted to him, and his instincts tell him that Mukuro is interested in him as more than just someone to possess (or to possess in _that_ sense anyway). Recently he put two and two together and realised the reason for Gokudera's extreme loyalty to him - he actually feels a bit stupid that it took him that long, considering how obvious it seems in retrospect. And then there's Yamamoto and maybe even Hibari, and with each of these realisations Tsuna's own emotions get more and more confusing.

He would _especially_ like to forget Reborn's advice on the courses of action available to him: either wait and hope things sort themselves out (in which case, he warned, it'll get worse before it gets better) or arrange ways for the Unresolved Sexual Tension to become Resolved. At this point Tsuna had buried his face in his hands and wished to disappear, and Reborn kicked him in the head and informed him that (a) he was nearly seventeen and not a child anymore, and (b) prudishness is not a quality befitting the next leader of the Vongola. Tsuna cringes at the memory.

So who can really blame him if, one fine Tuesday morning, he snaps under the strain? It's breakfast time and for some reason the tension is even worse than usual. Tsuna isn't sure what started it: maybe it was Ryohei and Chrome colliding in the doorway and their awkward, stammering (and, in Ryohei's case, _extremely loud_ ) apologies; maybe it was the way Haru and Kyoko's whispered conversation in the kitchen suddenly trailed off and they both found excuses to be very busy. Maybe it was the embarassing tangle of limbs that resulted when Uri pounced after Hibird, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Hibari all tried to intervene and Tusna happened to be in the way. Whatever the case, they're sow all sitting around the table making awkward conversation and avoiding each others' eyes. It's getting unbearable.

A sudden exclamation makes Tsuna look up: "I'll bite you to- !" Apparently Hibari and Chrome both reached for the water pitcher at the same time; one or both of them knocked it and spilled water across the table. And yet, Hibari doesn't finish his threat. A tense silence falls, and Tsuna's finally had enough.

 _"This is the time for breakfast, dammit, not Unresolved Sexual Tension!"_

It takes him a moment to realise he said it out loud. Everyone's staring at him in shock. Then Ryohei falls off his chair, Kyoko starts to giggle nervously and the spell is broken. Gokudera splutters incoherently, Yamamoto guffaws, Chrome blushes, Hibari utters dire threats against all and sundry and Haru joins Kyoko in giggling uncontrollably.

Tsuna wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Breakfast, not UST" comment was something a friend of mine actually said, although in a rather different context.


End file.
